The Fight Club
by recchinon
Summary: Levi Movie Fest 2015 (DAY 1 DRAMA) / Dari skala 1-10, seberapa membosankan kehidupan Levi Ackerman? Menderita imsomnia dan tertekan atas pekerjaannya, semua berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan seorang salesman sabun, Erwin Smith.


Judul: Fight Club

Prompt: Drama - LMF day 1

Pairing: Levi x Hange / Hange x Erwin / NON ROMANCE Erwin x Levi

Rate : M

Disclaimer:

Attack on titan & Fight Club doesnt belong to me.

.

.

.

.

Hidupnya sangat membosankan. Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh dalam hal kemapanan, maka hidupnya berada di angka delapan. Seandainya bukan karena bosnya yang keji dan licik itu, maka seharusnya hidupnya bisa berada di skala sembilan—kehidupan pribadinya payah, jadi ia tidak akan pernah ada di angka sepuluh. Levi Ackerman, dua puluh sembilan tahun, seorang pekerja di perusahaan asuransi, memiliki penghasilan tetap yang lumayan dibanding dengan tujuh puluh persen penduduk New York yang lain, memiliki mobil sport yang diimpikan orang-orang dan apartemen berkelas yang ia tinggali seorang diri.

Hidupnya berada di skala delapan dari sepuluh dan ia seharusnya merasa puas, tapi tidak, ia merasa bosan.

Rutinitasnya setiap hari membunuhnya—tidak secara harafiah tentu saja, pekerjaannya bukanlah pekerjaan mematikan—hanya saja kebosanan ini bisa saja membunuhnya. Setiap hari yang dilakukannya hanyalah bekerja dan bekerja. Kalau ia tidak di kantor atau di apartemennya, maka ia akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke negara bagian lain untuk mengurus klaim asuransi para kliennya. Hidup yang membosankan.

Ia memiliki uang dan status sosial tapi tidak memiliki teman, atau kekasih, bahkan untuk sekedar pasangan untuk melakukan seks. Kehidupan pribadinya payah—ditambah dengan bajingan yang menjadi atasannya, yang akan menelponnya jam tiga dini hari dan memerintahkannya untuk terbang ke Los Angeles dengan penerbangan jam empat untuk memeriksa klaim seorang klien yang baru saja meledakan mobilnya, paling tidak dua kali dalam sebulan. Kalau saja pekerjaan ini tidak memiliki bayaran yang tinggi, Levi sudah lama mengundurkan diri.

Pekerjaan ini hanya menambahkan stress padanya dan sebagai akibatnya ia mengalami imsomnia. Kapan terakhir kali ia tidur? Levi sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara akan tetapi ia masih saja tidak bisa tidur. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk memaksakan diri memejamkan mata namun tetap tanpa hasil. Alih-alih tidur yang ia dapatkan hanyalah lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya.

Hidupnya membosankan—entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan hal ini—dan diantara rutinitasnya yang sama sekali tidak menarik dan hari-hari tanpa tidurnya, hanya ada beberapa hal yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari kegilaan. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya melepaskan stress. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih hidup...

"...walaupun kematian akan datang, yakinlah, bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang menyedihkan."

Levi mengerutkan dahinya ketika orang-orang disekitarnya mulai terisak. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang bisa sedikit membunuh kebosananannya.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Wanita itu mengenakan kacamata berbingkai perak dan rambut coklatnya diikat asal-asalan. Ia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang menderita kanker stadium akhir, berantakan, tapi tidak sekarat. Apa yang dilakukan wanita sehat sepertinya di klub perkumpulan orang-orang penderita kanker stadium akhir? Tentu saja, sebagai seseorang yang juga tidak menderita kanker, Levi tidak berhak mengatakannya, bukannya ia datang hanya untuk melihat bagaimana orang-orang ini memiliki hidup yang lebih menyedihkan darinya?

Kini instruktur meminta mereka untuk berpasangan dengan orang yang ada di sebelah mereka dan saling berbicara tentang kematian dan berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka akan mati dan tidak menyesali hidup mereka. Levi berpasangan dengan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang, dengan kumis tebal yang menderita kanker prostrat. Levi mengenali pria ini, ia beberapa kali melihatnya di klub ini dan langsung mengenalinya dari kebiasaannya untuk mengendus sesuatu.

Ketika pria itu mulai bercerita tentang hidupnya dan menangis, Levi mencuri pandang ke arah wanita berambut coklat yang dilihatnya tadi. Kali ini wanita itu sudah tidak lagi melihat ke arahnya. Ia yakin ia pernah melihat wanita itu di suatu tempat. Entah dimana...

"Kau tidak menderita kanker."

Levi baru saja berbelok di sebuah jalan setapak kecil sepulang dari klub penderita kanker ketika seseorang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya dari belakang. Ketika ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke samping ia bisa melihat wanita berkacamata yang tadi dilihatnya di klub berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kau juga tidak." Gumam Levi dengan wajah datar.

"Kau juga tidak menggunakan narkoba, bukan pecandu belanja dan bukan korban kekerasan rumah tangga," tuding wanita itu membuat Levi menghentikan langkahnya, wanita itu pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dahinya berkerut dan telunjuknya yang kurus dan panjang menujuk ke arah Levi, "kau tidak kecanduan alkohol, bukan korban pemerkosaan dan kau tidak terjerat hutang!"

Oh baiklah, sekarang Levi paham, rupanya wanita ini juga datang ke semua klub perkumpulan yang didatanginya. Tentu saja yang dikatakan wanita itu benar, Levi datang ke klub-klub itu bukan karena ia memiliki masalah akan tetapi karena ia ingin berada di antara orang-orang yang leih menyedihkan darinya, agar membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Kau benar," kata Levi sambil melipat kedua tangannya, mata kelabunya bertemu dengan mata coklat wanita itu, "tapi kau tidak berhak untuk menudingku, kau sendiri datang ke klub-klub itu meskipun kau tidak memiliki kecanduan atau fobia apapun."

Wanita itu mengerutcutkan bibirnya, untuk sesaat mereka hanya berpandangan.

"Ini tidak baik." Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "cepat atau lambat kita akan ketahuan kalau kita datang ke klub yang sama terus menerus"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Levi sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Hange Zoe," wanita itu tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya, "kita akan bagi jadwal dan klub untuk masing-masing agar kita tidak perlu datang di saat yang sama. Berikan aku nomor teleponmu."

Dan begitu saja, Levi memiliki satu kontak baru di telepon genggamnya.

.

Levi memiliki apartemen mewah yang berada di lokasi strategis di tengah kota New York, hanya beberapa menit berjalan kaki dari kantornya. Apartemen yang dibelinya dengan uang tabungan yang disimpannya sejak pertama kali meninggalkan rumah untuk pergi kuliah. Apartemen yang harganya mampu membuat beberapa orang sakit kepala karena melihat angka nol yang tertera. Seharusnya apartemen itu bisa menjadi tempat beristirahat yang nyaman buatnya, namun sayangnya, ia hanya menghabiskan sedikit waktu di sana. Perjalanan-perjalanan bisnis yang ditugaskan kepadanya bisa membuatnya gila. Ia memiliki kasur yang empuk dan nyaman tapi ia masih tidak juga bisa tidur. Dokternya telah memberikannya obat tidur namun berkali-kali mewanti-wantinya agar tidak bergantung pada obat tersebut karena efek jangka panjang yang tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. Sayangnya untuk saat ini, Levi tidak peduli dengan efek jangka panjang. Ia butuh tidur dan istirahat. Perjalanan-perjalanan bisnis yang dilakukannya benar-benar menyita tenaganya.

Seperti pagi ini ketika ia mengemasi barangnya dan bersiap untuk terbang ke negara bagian lain, sebuah tugas yang mendadak dilimpahkan padanya semalam. Tentu saja, seperti biasa, ia tidak bisa menolak perintah dari atasannya itu. Lagi-lagi ia akan menghabiskan akhir pekannya di luar kota, mengurus klaim asuransi klien yang nampaknya sengaja membakar tokonya sendiri untuk mendapatkan ganti rugi.

Levi memandang pantulan bayangannya di cermin sebelum bersiap pergi menuju bandara. Dahinya berkerut melihat pantulan wajahnya yang tampak merengut. Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata wanita berkacamata itu terngiang di telinganya. _Wajahmu... apa kau selalu sembelit atau kau memang terlahir dengan wajah seperti itu?_

Hah.

Coba saja ia menjalani kehidupan seperti yang ia jalani saat ini, mustahil baginya untuk tidak memasang wajah seperti ini. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan gangguan tidur yang dialaminya, Levi tidak menyangka ia bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Kalau bukan karena obat tidur dari dokter yang diberikan kepadanya, ia pasti tidak akan bisa tidur barang sekejap pun. Ia harus berterima kasih pada siapa pun pencipta obat tersebut.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi obat itu untuk bereaksi. Levi meminumnya begitu ia duduk di dalam pesawat, berharap ia bisa tertidur sepanjang perjalanan menuju kota tujuannya. Sambil menunggu rasa kantuk yang belum juga datang Levi membaca tulisan yang ada di belakang botol obat tersebut. _Penggunaan dalam jangka panjang dan dalam dosis besar dapat mengakibatkan efek seperti dehidrasi, halusinasi, gangguan hati dan jantung._ Levi tertawa kecil dalam hati, ia tidak keberatan kalau harus mati karena serangan jantung. Paling tidak itu akan mengakhiri kehidupannya yang membosankan.

"Perjalanan dinas?"

Levi mengalihkan pandangannya dari botol obat di tangannya ke arah penumpang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Seorang pria tampan berpakaian rapi—setelan jas warna kelabu dan dasi biru serta rambut pirang yang tertata rapi dan juga _cologne_ dengan aroma segar—tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Levi hanya mengangguk, berbasa-basi bukanlah keahliannya.

"Aku juga," pria itu tersernyum, lalu seperti teringat sesuatu, ia merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan dompet kulitnya, ia mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan menyerahkannya pada Levi.

Levi dengan enggan membuka dompetnya dan memberikan kartu namanya pada pria tersebut hanya untuk formalitas. Sekilas ia membaca kartu nama yang diterimanya. Kartu berwarna hitam dengan tinta emas itu bertuliskan, _Erwin Smith_...

"...Salesman sabun?"

Erwin tertawa renyah, "Terdengar membosankan dibandingkan dengan seorang karyawan dari perusahaan asuransi besar kan?"

Levi menggeleng. Sejujurnya ia memang menganggap itu membosankan tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya ketika Erwin dengan ramah menceritakan tentang pekerjaannya.

"Jangan remehkan sabun, kau tahu, dengan sabun batangan murahan ini kau bisa membuat peledak berdaya ledak kuat..."

Entah sejak kapan Levi tertidur dan Erwin masih terus bicara tentang bagaimana sebatang sabun bisa diolah menjadi peledak hanya dengan campuran bahan-bahan sederhana. Tentu saja, pikir Levi sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, hal yang sangat berguna...

.

Hari ini adalah club bagi para pecandu belanja, dan ketika Levi datang, seperti yang sudah ia duga, wanita itu—Hange Zoe—tidak ada di sana. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi, diantara para pecandu belanja, bersumpah bersama mereka untuk tidak tergoda menghabiskan uang membeli barang-barang yang tidak berguna.

Ia memandang berkeliling untuk menatap satu persatu wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya. Menyedihkan. Hidupnya lebih baik dari pada orang-orang menyedihkan ini, dan seperti biasa, setelah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa setidaknya ada orang-orang yang lebih menyedihkan darinya, ia merasa sedikit lebih baik. Sedikit.

Teleponnya berdering beberapa saat sebelum ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika bosnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus terbang ke Virginia malam ini dan kembali besok sore untuk menangani kasus lainnya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa berkata tidak. Levi mengumpat keras setelah ia mematikan telepon genggamnya dan menyalakan mobilnya.

Ia baru saja akan menginjak pedal gasnya ketika seseorang menyeberang jalan di depan mobilnya dan menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

Pria tinggi berambut pirang itu.

Levi mengerutkan dahi. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu di tempat ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat pramugari membangunkannya setelah pesawat mendarat, pria itu sudah tidak ada di kursinya. Levi tertidur sepanjang penerbangan dan mereka tidak berbicara apa-apa setelah perkenalan mereka. Lalu sekarang ia ada di sini dan tersenyum padanya.

Tunggu, seberapa besar kemungkinan kalian berpapasan dengan orang yang kalian temui sekilas dalam perjalanan bisnis kalian?

Tiba-tiba saja ia memiliki perasaan tidak enak di perutnya.

Saat ia duduk di pesawatnya malam itu menuju Virginia, ia setengah takut kalau salesman sabun yang sama akan duduk di sebelahnya, tapi alih-alih salesman berambut pirang itu, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan alat bantu dengar duduk di sebelahnya.

Levi terjaga sepanjang penerbangan kali ini.

.

Levi tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bangunan di hadapannya berselimut asap hitam tebal. Ia menjatuhkan koper di genggamannya dan mendadak semua kejadian di depan matanya tampak tidak nyata, seperti tengah menonton film hitam putih dalam gerakan lambat. Apa yang terjadi?

Ia bisa melihat mobil pemadam kebakaran dan mobil polisi parkir di depan apartemennya dengan beberapa petugas menghalangi orang-orang yang berkerumun menyaksikan api yang membumbung tinggi dari lantai delapan gedung tersebut.

Levi hanya meninggalkan apartemennya dalam semalam dan ketika pulang ia disambut dengan api membumbung tinggi dari lantai delapan—tunggu dulu... Levi mengerjapkan matanya dengan tidak percaya tapi berapa kali pun ia melihatnya, api itu memang berasal dari kamarnya.

"Maaf situasi sangat berbahaya saat ini, sebaiknya anda menyingkir dulu," seorang petugas menghampiri Levi dan memintanya mundur sementara petugas pemadam kebakaran berusaha mengevakuasi penghuni apartemen dan mematikan api sebelum menjalar lebih jauh.

"Itu kamarku..." kata Levi tidak percaya, "Aku hanya meninggalkannya semalam!"

Petugas itu menoleh ke arah kamar di lantai delapan yang terbakar itu sebelum menoleh ke arah Levi dan memandanginya dengan rasa simpati, "Well, tampaknya ada ledakan kecil dari salah satu saklar listrik di kamar anda..." Levi tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan petugas itu selanjutnya kecuali kalimat terakhir yang dikatakannya, "Kuharap anda mengasuransikan kamar anda..."

Untungnya, ia memang mengasuransikan kamarnya dan uang yang didapatkannya dari kejadian ini cukup besar. Tapi mencari tempat tinggal baru bukanlah hal mudah ketika kamu tinggal di New York. Sekarang ia menjadi gelandangan tanpa rumah, dan hanya berbekal sekoper baju yang dibawanya selama perjalanan bisnis ke Virginia, yang hanya berupa sepasang celana dan dua buah kemeja.

Levi mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sambil menghangatkan diri di sebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya— _bekas_ apartemennya. Ia baru saja menyesap teh nya ketika seseorang menarik kursi di hadapannya dan duduk.

"Hei, aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi di sini."

Levi memicingkan matanya.

Erwin Smith tersenyum ramah padanya. Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di pesawat. Untuk beberapa detik Erwin mencoba mempelajari raut wajah Levi dan sesaat senyum lenyap dari wajah pria tampan itu.

"Mengalami hari yang buruk?"

Levi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku baru pulang dari perjalanan dinas dan mendapati apartemenku terbakar tak tersisa, well, kalau itu termasuk hari yang buruk... Kurasa aku sedang sial."

Erwin tersenyum, sementara Levi menegak habis tehnya yang sudah dingin.

"Hey," Erwin mengalihkan perhatian Levi dari lamunannya, "ingin melepaskan stres?"

Levi menaikan sebelah alisnya, "aku tidak menggunakan narkoba. Tidak, terima kasih, tapi tidak."

Erwin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, membuat Levi memandangnya dengan kesal, "apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang menggunakan narkoba?"

Levi hanya menggerutu, "entahlah."

Seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap ketus Levi, Erwin menunjuk ke luar jendela, ke arah seorang pria yang tampak mabuk di tempat parkir. Pria itu tampak seperti seorang pekerja kantoran yang kelelahan—dan mabuk—melihat pria itu mengingatkan Levi pada dirinya sendiri dan ia merasa kasihan.

"Pria itu stres. Tertekan oleh pekerjaannya, kau bisa lihat cincin di jari manisnya, tapi apa yang ia lakukan di luar sana di jam seperti ini... Bisa kutebak, kehidupan rumah tangganya pun tidak harmonis."

Levi memicingkan matanya untuk menatap pria mabuk itu, usianya sekitar tiga puluh tahunan dan selebihnya, ia bisa mengerti dengan kesimpulan yang ditarik Erwin hanya dari menatap sekilas pria tersebut.

"Lalu apa kau mau melepas stres?"

Levi terdiam sesaat sebelum melirik ke arah Erwin, "katakan apa yang kau pikirkan."

Dalam waktu beberapa saat mereka sudah berada di luar cafe, Levi tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan disini. Beberapa meter di hadapannya, pria mabuk itu masih berdiri di sana, menatap balik ke arah Levi dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Erwin tersenyum sepintas ke arah Levi sebelum menoleh ke arah pemabuk tersebut, "hey, jagoan, temanku ingin menghajarmu."

.

"Selamat datang di rumahku," pria itu mengajaknya berkeliling bangunan tua besar yang tampak terbengkalai itu. Levi bergidik membayangkan seseorang tinggal di tempat seperti ini, "Oh tentu saja sekarang ini juga merupakan rumahmu, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan..."

Tentu saja ia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia juga akan tinggal di tempat ini dan ia harus membiasakan diri. Tapi pertama ia harus membersihkan tempat ini agar layak untuk ditinggali. Ia lebih baik mati dibanding harus tinggal di tempat yang diselimuti sarang laba-laba dan debu setebal dua sentimeter.

Erwin membawa Levi berkeliling rumah tua tersebut, yang secara mengejutkan ternyata cukup luas. Erwin menunjukan kamar di ujung koridor lantai dua yang merupakan kamarnya dan kamar di sebelahnya yang akan menjadi kamar Levi. Lalu ia membawa Levi ke ruang bawah tanah yang menyerupai labolatorium kecil.

"Aku suka melakukan penemuan-penemuan kecil," kata Erwin sambil tertawa saat ia mengajak Levi berkeliling ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Levi hanya mengangguk. Ruang bawah tanah yang berdebu dan lembab bukanlah tempat favoritnya, tapi ia tetap akan membersihkan tempat itu hingga menjadi lebih layak.

Setelah mereka menyudahi tur keliling rumahnya, Erwin berhenti di ujung tangga dan melipat kedua tangannya, "sekarang setelah kau melihat rumah ini, bagaimana kalau kita mulai menentukan peraturannya?"

"Seperti mengenai pembagian pembayaran listrik dan penggunaan air?" tanya Levi dengan alis bertaut.

Erwin tertawa, "aku tidak bicara tentang rumah ini, tapi tentang klub kita."

"Klub?"

"Klub Petarung, apa nama ini terdengar keren untukmu?" Erwin masih tersenyum sembari menjelaskan maksudnya, "ada banyak orang sepertimu di luar sana. Terkekang oleh pekerjaan, merasa stres dan terjebak... Bagaimana kalau kita membebaskan mereka?"

Levi menatap Erwin dengan dahi berkerut dan mata terpicing, "maksudmu?"

"Klub petarung, tempat dimana seseorang bisa melepaskan stres, bertarung dengan tangan kosong dan tentu saja, semuanya akan memiliki aturan yang jelas, tidak boleh ada yang menggunakan senjata apapun—hanya tangan kosong, berhenti saat lawan tidak bisa melanjutkan atau menyerah, tempat yang tepat untuk orang-orang sepertimu..."

Levi berpikir sejenak.

Harus diakui, meskipun wajahnya kini babak belur setelah baku hantam dengan pemabuk yang ditemuinya tadi tapi ada satu kepuasan tersendiri yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan. Ia kesakitan tapi rasa sakit ini membuatnya merasa hidup. Hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana, untuk satu alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, ia dan pemabuk itu tertawa setelah keduanya sama-sama tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkelahian mereka. Keduanya babak belur tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Levi merasa lega. Ketika pemabuk itu menepuk pundaknya sebelum kemudian pergi, Levi merasa ada suatu perasaan nyaman dan lega yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

" _mari kita lakukan lagi lain kali, bung," kata pria mabuk itu—sepertinya telah sadar dari mabuknya—sebelum pergi._

Dan ia tidak keberatan untuk melakukannya lagi.

Klub Petarung.

Nama itu tidak terdengar terlalu buruk di telinganya.

.

Awalnya klub Petarung mereka hanyalah sebuah hal konyol yang dilakukannya untuk membunuh waktu dan kebosanan. Dan terbukti setelah menghajar seseorang—dan meskipun sebagai gantinya ia mendapat beberapa memar di wajahnya—ia dapat tidur dengan lebih nyenyak. Ia masih minum obatnya yang diberikan oleh dokter tapi ia bisa tidur dengan lebih nyenyak setelah bertarung.

Di luar dugaan Levi, ada banyak orang yang mau bergabung dengan klub mereka. Awalnya hanya berawal dari desas-desus bahwa ada beberapa orang yang bertarung tangan kosong di pinggiran kota pada malam-malam tertentu untuk melepas stres. Rupanya banyak orang di kota mereka yang bergelut dengan stress—karena berbagai faktor—dan bertarung dengan tangan kosong secara mengejutkan bisa membuat mereka lebih relaks. Dalam sekejap anggota yang bergabung mencapai belasan orang dari berbagai macam usia dan latar belakang. Levi terkejut ketika pria berkumis yang hobi mengendus yang ditemuinya di klub penderita kanker datang bergabung sebagai anggota kedelapan belas mereka. Rupanya bertarung secara jantan mampu membuatnya melupakan kanker yang dideritanya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan hal yang lebih besar?"

Saat mereka kembali dari pertemuan klub petarung malam itu, Erwin tiba-tiba saja mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan Levi. Wajah pria berambut gelap itu babak belur dan ia yakin besok di kantor ia akan mendapatkan panggilan ke ruangan bosnya untuk mendapat surat peringatan, sudah terlalu sering ia datang ke kantor dengan kondisi babak belur seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Para anggota kita, jumlahnya bertambah banyak dalam waktu singkat. Dan mereka pun semakin jago bertarung, apa menurutmu mereka tidak tampak seperti prajurit?"

"Prajurit, apa yang kau bicarakan," Levi memutar kedua bola matanya, "mereka hanya pekerja kantoran, tukang roti, dan pengangguran."

"Tidak, mereka adalah prajurit, Levi..." mata Erwin berkilat penuh makna saat ia mengatakannya, "prajuritmu..."

Levi memandang Erwin dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Rencana Erwin sederhana, namun tidak mudah untuk dilakukan. Mereka akan merekrut sebanyak mungkin anggota. Memastikan bahwa mereka setia dan bisa dipercaya dan mereka akan dilatih bertarung. Melatih bertarung dan memastikan kesetiaan para anggota bukan hal yang terlalu sulit, setelah berminggu-minggu melakukan pertemuan rahasia dan saling menghajar satu sama lain, para anggota klub petarung yang tadinya hanyalah pegawai kantoran, tukang roti, atau pengangguran mulai berubah seperti petarung sejati, atau kalau meminjam istilah Erwin, _prajurit._

Mereka juga sangat disiplin dan mampu mengikuti aturan yang diterapkan. Levi sebagai pemimpin klub rupanya memiliki pesona tersendiri yang mampu membuat mereka patuh dan kagum padanya. Levi juga berhasil membuktikan bahwa dibalik tubuh kecilnya ia merupakan petarung yang kuat—terkuat diantara para anggota klub, meskipun ia tidak pernah bertarung melawan Erwin, tapi dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa ia adalah yang terkuat.

Aturan-aturan yang dibuatnya juga dengan patuh ditaati oleh semua anggota. Termasuk tentang rencana mereka untuk meledakkan kota—rencana Erwin sebenarnya, tapi Levi lah yang menyampaikannya ke para anggota.

"Peraturan pertama, tidak ada Klub Petarung." Levi berjalan mondar-mandir dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung sementara para anggota lain berbaris horizontal dengan rapi, "kalian tidak akan membicarakannya di luar klub."

Mereka akan melawan kebosanan mereka dengan melakukan sesuatu yang diluar kebiasaan mereka, memusnahkan sumber kebosanan mereka.

"Tidak akan ada yang terluka, kita akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati..." Levi menjelaskan tentang rencana mereka, "kita hanya perlu menghancurkan kota ini, gedung-gedungnya, pusat perkantoran, pusat perekonomian, bukan orang-orangnya... mengenai peledaknya..." Levi melirik ke arah Erwin yang tersenyum seperti biasa, "akan kami siapkan."

.

Ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan Hange Zoe, ia nyaris tidak bisa mengenali wanita itu. Hange tampak lebih kurus dan lebih pucat dari terakhir ia melihatnya, wanita itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan sudah terlambat baginya untuk pura-pura tidak melihat dan melangkah pergi, jadi ia pun menerima ajakan wanita itu untuk minum kopi di sebuah cafe tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Kau tidak pernah lagi datang ke klub."

Levi mengangkat kedua pundaknya, "Tidak ada waktu."

"Dan luka-luka di wajahmu itu?"

Levi mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "bukan urusanmu." Sebenarnya lukanya kali ini didapat dari hasil menghajar dirinya sendiri. Dengan sedikit akting dan timing dan tepat, Levi berhasil membuat bosnya yang bajingan memberikan cuti berbayar padanya, tanpa jangka waktu yang ditetapkan, tentu saja disertai uang _ganti rugi_ dalam jumlah lumayan.

Hange mengerucutkan bibirnya namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

Selama beberapa menit mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan Levi merasa tidak nyaman. Ia harus segera pergi sebelum Hange bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia tidak ingin wanita itu terlibat dengan apa yang tengah direncanakannya saat ini.

"Aku mencoba menelponmu, beberapa kali," gumam Hange sambil mengaduk kopinya, "kau tidak mengaktifkan telepon genggammu."

"Teleponku rusak."

Levi tidak berbohong, beberapa minggu lalu ia tidak sengaja merusak teleponnya saat tengah bertarung dengan anggota klubnya. Ia tidak berpikir untuk membeli telepon genggam baru.

"Berikan aku telepon rumahmu."

Saat ia menuliskan nomor telepon rumahnya di atas selembar tissue, Levi tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Seharusnya saat itu ia memutus semua hubungan dengan Hange dan meninggalkannya.

Atau paling tidak, seharusnya ia tidak mengangkat telepon malam itu.

"Aku ingin mati saja..."

Levi tengah bersiap untuk tidur ketika telepon rumahnya yang berada di ruang tengah berdering. Erwin tidak tampak dimana pun jadi Levi mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari Hange. Suara Hange yang biasanya penuh semangat kali ini terdengar serak dan tanpa gairah.

"Aku akan mati, kau tahu? Aku bisa saja meminum sebotol penuh obat tidur, mungkin aku akan tertidur pulas... Selamanya..."

Levi memutar kedua bola matanya, "kau akan muntah, tapi kau tidak akan mati. Kau akan sadar beberapa jam kemudian dalam kubangan muntahan."

Hange tertawa kecil, "terdengar menjijikan."

"Memang menjijikan..."

Sudah menjadi ritual semenjak Levi memberikan nomor telepon rumahnya kepada Hange, setiap malam wanita itu akan menelponnya, sering kali dalam kondisi mabuk seperti kali ini. Levi tidak mengerti mengapa tiap kali ia mengangkat telepon dari Hange. Wanita itu sanggup bicara berjam-jam tanpa berhenti.

"Kau tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan saat ini?"

Levi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Seks!" Hange tertawa lagi, jelas-jelas mabuk, "Seks denganmu, terdengar menarik... Ya kan?"

Levi meletakan gagang telepon di meja, membiarkan Hange terus bicara tentang fantasy seksnya sementara ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi dan tidur. Hange hanya akan bicara panjang lebar sampai tertidur, tidak ada gunanya mendengarkannya.

Saat terbangun besok paginya, tubuh Levi terasa pegal. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan malas untuk melakukan ritual paginya tapi rasa kantuknya lenyap seketika saat ia melihat ke arah kloset dan beberapa kondom bekas pakai mengapung di dalamnya.

Seseorang telah membuang kondom bekas di klosetnya.

Erwin!

Setelah menekan tombol bilas dengan marah Levi berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya, saat itulah seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandi dan Levi bersiap untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata makian pada Erwin ketika ia sadar bahwa yang berada di kamar mandinya saat itu bukanlah Erwin.

"Hange?"

Levi mengedipkan matanya seolah tidak percaya sementara Hange tersenyum malas dan berjalan ke arahnya sambil menguap lebar, "pagi, Jagoan... apa ada sikat gigi yang bisa kupakai?"

Masih dengan bingung Levi mengambilkan stock sikat gigi baru di lemari dan memberikannya pada Hange. Bahkan sampai ketika wanita berambut cokelat itu selesai mengeringkan wajahnya—dengan handuk Levi—dan keluar dari kamar mandi, Levi masih tertegun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dan saat itu lah Erwin datang dan bersandar di pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Sebuah perasaan aneh mengisi perut Levi.

"Bagaimana dia bisa ada disini?"

"Oh, Hange... kau meletakkan gagang telepon tidak pada tempatnya semalam," Erwin dan senyum khasnya membuat Levi mual pagi itu, "aku terkejut saat mendengar seseorang bicara di telepon. Aku mencoba berbicara dengannya, dan rupanya Hange sedang kesepian dan butuh teman bicara..."

"Lalu kau menidurinya?" Levi menatap Erwin dengan tidak percaya, "Kau mengundangnya kemari dan menidurinya? Wanita yang tidak kau kenal sebelumnya?!"

"Hei, aku tidak seperti itu," protes Erwin, "aku menjemputnya ke apartemennya dan membawanya kemari..." melihat ekspresi di wajah Levi, Erwin buru-buru menambahkan, "jangan bilang kau menyukainya?"

Levi tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan marah. Tepat saat itu Hange—yang kini telah berpakaian lengkap—muncul di ujung koridor dan tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat perut Levi jungkir balik.

"Hey, Levi, aku pergi dulu, aku akan kembali lain kali," lalu ia menambahkan sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil cekikikan geli, "oh, dan semalam sangat mengesankan!"

Segera setelah Hange meninggalkan rumahnya, Levi meninju tembok keras-keras. Malam ini ia butuh pelampiasan di Klub Petarung.

.

Tiba-tiba saja semua rencana ini terasa bodoh di mata Levi. Ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Rencana ini, semua ini, Erwin menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan ia tidak menyukai itu. Ia tidak menyukai cara Erwin tersenyum penuh percaya diri setiap kali ia memaparkan rencana selanjutnya mereka pada para anggota klub. Ia tidak suka bagaimana Erwin berkata bahwa Levi lah pemimpin klub ini, tapi pada kenyataannya, pria berambut pirang itulah yang mengatur semua rencana.

Ia tidak suka bagaimana ia mendengar suara erangan Hange dari kamar Erwin pada malam-malam tertentu dan bagaimana Erwin berjalan berkeliling rumah dengan telanjang dada, memamerkan bekas cakaran Hange semalam di dada dan punggungnya.

Semua perasaan itu memuncak ketika Erwin memanggilnya ke ruang bawah tanah untuk menunjukan sesuatu padanya.

Levi mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat tumpukan kotak kayu di hadapannya, ia berjalan mendekat dengan hati-hati, "apa ini?"

Erwin berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang, hanya mengenakan celana jins dan bertelanjang dada, rambutnya yang biasanya rapi kali ini berantakan, jelas sekali siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas penampilanya itu, "ini, peledak yang kujanjikan..."

Levi mengintip ke dalam kotak itu dan mengendusnya, ia mengenali benda ini, "Ini... Sabun?"

Erwin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Ini _adalah_ peledak yang kita butuhkan."

"Sabun?" Levi memicingkan matanya.

Erwin tertawa, "Ingat yang kukatakan saat kita bertemu pertama kali di pesawat?"

Levi terdiam sesaat, "...sabun juga bisa dijadikan sebagai bahan peledak..."

"Tepat sekali..." Erwin berjalan ke arah Levi dan menepuk pundaknya, "dengan jumlah sebanyak ini, kita bisa meledakan seluruh kota... Kita lakukan di malam hari dan kita ledakan gedung-gedung besar... Kita hanya perlu melakukannya sesuai dengan rencana kita dan kita tidak akan pernah tertangkap."

Tiba-tiba saja Levi menyadari bahwa Erwin selalu menggunakan kata "kita" untuk semua rencana yang "ia" buat. Dan Levi tidak suka itu.

Levi tengah merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, dahinya berkerut saat ia merasakan seseorang duduk di tepian ranjangnya. Dengan malas ia membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat Hange tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hey..."

Levi menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau salah kamar, Erwin tidak ada disini."

Hange tertawa kecil, "aku tahu, _Levi_ lah yang ada di kamar ini, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu... Apa kau tidak ingin bersenang-senang?" jari Hange perlahan menjelajahi dada Levi yang terekspos, "mungkin kali ini kita bisa melakukannya di kamar ini?"

Levi menepis tangan Hange dengan kasar, "Hentikan! Kau salah orang, kau tidur dengan Erwin, bukan denganku."

Hange menyeringai, "apa bedanya?" lalu ia mulai menciumi leher pria itu dan berbisik di telinganya, "aku tahu kau menginginkanku..."

Tiba-tiba saja Levi tersentak dan ia segera mendorong tubuh Hange menjauh darinya. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, ia menginginkannya, tapi tidak seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin meniduri wanita yang juga ditiduri Erwin.

"Levi? Ada apa?" Hange menatap Levi dengan cemas ketika Levi menarik napas panjang, "kau tidak pernah sekasar ini sebelumnya..."

"Dengarkan aku," Levi berkata perlahan namun suaranya terdengar jelas, "aku tidak akan tidur dengan wanita yang mau membuka kakinya untuk siapa pun. Kau bisa tidur dengan siapa pun," ada racun dan duri dalam kata-kata Levi dan Hange menatapnya dengan sedih, "Tapi tidak denganku..."

Levi tidak mengejar Hange atau menghentikannya ketika ia berlari meninggalkan kamarnya. Ini adalah yang terbaik. Wanita itu harus tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa seenaknya melompat dari Erwin ke dirinya dan kembali lagi ke Erwin. Levi tidak suka berbagi, terutama apabila itu menyangkut wanita yang disukainya.

Tentu saja air mata Hange bukanlah hal yang ingin dilihatnya tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Bila Hange lebih lama lagi berada di sana mungkin Levi akan menyerah pada napsunya. Ia menginginkan Hange tapi tidak seperti ini. Apabila ia bisa memiliki Hange ia ingin memilikinya dengan utuh tanpa harus berbagi dengan Erwin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, membuat wanita itu menangis?"

Erwin berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyumnya yang biasanya dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Levi sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah pria pirang itu, "pergilah, aku mau tidur."

"Kau imsomnia," kata Erwin, "katakan apa kau mencintai Hange?"

"Wanita yang kau tiduri?" kata Levi dengan jijik, "aku... aku tidak mencintainya."

Erwin tertawa sambil berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur Levi, "benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak berminat dengan wanita yang kau tiduri."

"Baguslah," pria bertubuh tinggi itu duduk di tepian ranjang, tempat yang tadinya diduduki Hange, "aku juga tidak menyukainya, wanita murahan seperti itu, yang membuka kakinya pada siapa saja... tentu saja tidak ada laki-laki yang menyukainya.."

Sebelum Erwin bisa berkata lebih jauh lagi Levi telah mencengkeram kerah kemejanya dengan kasar, matanya berkilat marah saat ia menatap mata Erwin, "Hange tidak seperti itu, kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu tentangnya... Kau..."

Mata Erwin berkilat penuh arti, ia memandang balik ke dalam mata Levi tanpa takut sedikit pun, "Jadi, kau memang benar mencintainya?"

Pria yang bertubuh lebih pendek itu mengeretakan giginya, "apa urusannya denganmu, perasaanku, bukan urusanmu!"

"Oh, tentu saja itu akan menjadi urusanku," kata Erwin, "perasaanmu mungkin saja akan mengacaukan rencana kita... Karena itu aku akan melakukan apapun... Aku akan menyingkirkan apapun yang bisa mengganggu rencana kita. Dan tenang saja, aku sudah mengaturnya."

Levi tidak suka mendengar kata-kata itu, "apa maksudmu... Jangan bilang kau berencana menyakiti Hange?"

Erwin tertawa kecil, "jangan khawatir, Levi, wanita seperti itu bisa kau cari dimana saja... Meskipun harus kuakui, dia sangat hebat di ranjang..."

Kepalan tinju Levi mendarat telak di wajah Erwin membuat pria bertubuh besar itu terdorong ke belakang jatuh dari ranjangnya. Levi mendaratkan pukulan kedua sebelum Erwin sempat berbuat apa-apa. Sebelah tangan Levi mencengkeram baju Erwin dan yang sebelah lagi bersiap melayangkan pukulan ketiga. Tangannya dan tubuhnya bergetar saat ia berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini, Erwin..." Levi gemetar penuh amarah, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Hange!"

Walau kini hidungnya mengucurkan darah dan bagian bawah mata kanannya lebam, Erwin masih bisa tertawa santai, "sudah terlambat, Levi, aku sudah mengatur semuanya... Wanita jalangmu itu akan akan lenyap bersama dengan beberapa gedung di kota ini tiga hari lagi..."

Levi segera melepaskan cengkeramannya dari pakaian Erwin dan berlari meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia harus menemukan Hange sebelum terlambat. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan bedebah itu melukai Hange sedikit pun meskipun ia harus menghancurkan semua ini—semua rencana yang telah mereka siapkan—ia akan menyelamatkan Hange.

Adrenalin di tubuh Levi terpacu saat ia berlari meninggalkan rumah, telanjang kaki dan hanya mengenakan celana tidur dan bertelanjang dada. Ia mencemaskan Hange. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Erwin akan lakukan pada Hange namun ia tahu ia tidak boleh meremehkannya. Ia beruntung ketika ia menemukan wanita itu tengah menangis di depan halte bus, menunggu bus yang seharusnya datang beberapa saat lagi. Beruntung saat itu tidak ada orang lain di sana, hanya mereka berdua sehingga Levi bisa selamat dari rasa malu.

"Hange..."

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, matanya yang basah oleh air mata terbelalak saat melihat Levi yang terengah-engah menghampirinya, "L-Levi...?"

Levi memaksakan diri tersenyum, "hey, mata empat..."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? B-bukankah kau.." tiba-tiba saja Hange teringat akan perlakuan Levi sebelumnya terhadapnya, "Pergilah! Bukankah kau tidak ingin berurusan dengan wanita jalang sepertiku? Bukankah aku tidak cukup baik buatmu?"

"Dengarkan aku, mata empat," Levi mendekat ke arahnya dan mencoba menyentuh pipinya namun Hange menepis tangannya, "hey... Kau boleh membenciku, tapi aku ingin kau mendengarkanku, kali ini saja?"

Hange menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak cukup baik untukmu kau ..."

Levi tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat, ia menarik wajah wanita itu kearahnya dan mengecup bibirnya, kecupan singkat yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman penuh gairah yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit, sampai keduanya kehabisan napas. Levi menjauhkan wajahnya dengan enggan. Ia masih ingin mencium Hange tapi saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak membencimu," Levi ingin menambahkan _Aku mencintaimu, bodoh,_ tapi tidak bisa mengatakannya, "aku... tolong dengarkan aku... Sekarang, pergilah dari kota ini... Pergilah malam ini juga, tidak perlu bawa apa-apa..." pria itu merogoh saku celananya dan bersyukur ia membawa dompetnya bersamanya, ia lalu mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan meletakannya dalam genggaman tangan Hange, "bawalah ini, dan pergilah sejauh mungkin... Jangan bicara dengan siapapun yang tidak kau kenal, jaga dirimu..."

"Apa maksudmu," Hange menatap Levi dengan tatapan cemas, "apa yang terjadi? Kau membuatku takut..."

Tepat saat itu sebuah bis berhenti, Levi menghela napas, "pergilah... kau akan baik-baik saja," ia meremas tangan Hange dan menatapnya tajam, "aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu..."

"Levi..."

Kali ini Levi menarik wajah Hange lagi dan menciumnya dengan lembut sebelum mendesaknya masuk kedalam bis.

Hange berhenti sejenak sebelum menaiki bis tersebut, ia menatap Levi dengan tatapan bingung, "kau aneh... kadang kau begitu dingin, tapi kini kau begitu lembut." Hange menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya berpaling, "aku rasa aku tidak pernah mengenalmu..."

Levi tersenyum sedih saat bis itu akhirnya melaju pergi meninggalkannya.

Paling tidak sekarang ia telah memastikan bahwa Hange akan baik-baik saja. Kini ia bisa menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Erwin.

Ia tidak percaya bahwa Erwin akan berbuat sejauh itu, melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam keselamatan Hange demi keberlangsungan rencananya. Ia tidak akan memaafkan keparat itu. Demi rencananya...

Tiba-tiba saja Levi tersadar.

Erwin adalah tipe yang akan melakukan apapun demi kelangsungan rencananya.

Rencananya...

Apapun...

.

Wajah Levi pucat pasi saat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia merasa bodoh karena baru sadar sekarang. Ledakan di apartemennya... Tentu saja, seharusnya ia bisa tahu. Erwin! Pria itulah yang meledakan apartmennya... Semua ini adalah permainannya dan Levi telah terjatuh dalam perangkapnya.

Rencana untuk meledakan kota... Tentu saja... Bajingan itu telah memanfaatkannya.

Levi berteriak marah memanggil Erwin saat ia memasuki rumah. Beberapa anggota klub yang berpapasan dengannya memandanginya dengan bingung. Levi berkeliling rumah namun ia tidak menemukan Erwin di mana pun. Keparat itu telah bersembunyi.

"Uh, Kapten..."

Levi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah dua anggota klub— _para prajurit—_ yang telah mengenakan seragam hitam-hitam mereka—seragam yang disiapkan _Erwin_ untuk mereka. Ia menatap kedua _prajurit_ itu dengan kesal. Ia tidak ada waktu untuk ini. Tidak sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Levi kasar.

Kedua prajurit itu saling bertukar pandang sebelum salah satu dari mereka—Mike—memberikan hormat ke arah Levi, "kami telah mengatur semuanya, rencana untuk meledakan kota malam ini telah siap!"

Levi membelalak kaget.

Tubuhnya bergetar marah bercampur kaget, berbagai macam perasaan bercampur aduk di dalam dadanya, "apa maksudmu malam ini? Bukankah rencananya tiga hari lagi?"

"Rencana dipercepat sesuai perintah," Aurou menatap Levi dengan bingung, "Bukankah perintahnya adalah mempercepat rencana untuk dilaksanakan malam ini?"

Levi mengerang marah.

Tentu saja! Bajingan itu berulah lagi.

 _Erwin Smith._

Saat itu juga pintu ruang tamu terbuka dan seorang prajurit muda melangkah masuk dan berkata dengan bangga, "Lapor kapten! Sesuai perintah wanita itu telah ditangkap dan disiapkan sebagai pengorbanan."

Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Oh tidak... Tidak mungkin... Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

Levi menggeram marah, "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hange?!"

"Perintahnya adalah untuk menangkapnya dan..."

"Dimana dia sekarang?!" Levi berteriak marah, ia bisa membuat perhitungan dengan Erwin nanti, sekarang ia harus bisa menyelamatkan Hange.

"K-kami sudah membawanya ke gedung yang akan diledakan. Bahan peledak pun sudah disiapkan... Semua akan dilaksanakan tepat pada tengah malam... Beberapa jam lagi..."

Gedung yang akan diledakan.

Tiba-tiba saja Levi tersadar bahwa ia tidak tahu gedung mana yang akan diledakan. Dimana Hange ditahan. Bagaimana bisa...

Levi segera berlari ke ruang bawah tanah, ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia harus menghentikan semua kegilaan ini. Napasnya terengah-engah saat ia tiba di ruang bawah tanah, tapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Kotak-kotak berisi sabun dan peledak sudah tidak ada disana. Para prajurit pun tidak ada di sana...

"Kaget dengan perubahan rencana?"

Levi menoleh dan melihat Erwin tersenyum ke arahnya. Pria itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan tenang dan itu semakin memancing kemarahan Levi. Beraninya ia bersikap begitu santai setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Hange...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mengacaukan semuanya!"

"Aku?" Erwin terkejut, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa..."

"Kau meledakan apartemenku!"

Erwin terdiam, "apa yang kau katakan? Levi... Kau lah yang meledakan apartemenmu..."

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau lah yang meracik sabun dan meletakannya disana dan mengatur agar..."

Levi terdiam.

"Kau ingat?"

Sialan.

"Sekarang kau sudah ingat?"

Sialan.

"Kaulah yang melakukan semua..."

Dia benar.

Levilah yang mengatur semuanya.

.

Levi mendadak tersadar dengan situasi yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mempercayainya. Ia tidak ingin percaya. Menolak untuk bercaya.

Levi berlari melewati Erwin yang berdiri tenang di tengah ruang bawah tanah, ia segera menemukan Aurou dan Mike di ruang utama, tengah bersiap untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk menjalankan mereka malam ini.

"Katakan padaku," Levi menatap keduanya bergantian dengan serius, "Katakan padaku siapa yang memerintahkan kalian untuk memajukan jadwal operasi kita?"

Aurou dan Mike saling bertukar pandang.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang memerintahkan kalian untuk menangkap Hange dan menjadikannya korban di misi kita kali ini, cepat katakan!"

Mike menatap Levi dengan tidak yakin, "apakah anda sedang menguji kami, kapten? Sebab kami dilarang untuk mengatakannya..."

Levi kehilangan kesabarannya, rasa takut dan marah bercampur menjadi satu sehingga ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, "KATAKAN SAJA PADAKU SIAPA YANG MELARANG KALIAN UNTUK MENGATAKANNYA!"

Sebenarnya Levi tahu jawabannya tapi ia takut untuk mengetahuinya.

Takut untuk mengakuinya.

Mike menelan ludah, "Anda... Uh, Andalah yang melarang kami untuk mengatakannya."

Levi memejamkan matanya.

"Andalah yang meminta kami untuk memajukan jadwal peledakannya..."

Sekarang ia ingat semuanya.

"Andalah yang memerintahkan kami untuk menangkap Hange Zoe, dan meledakannya bersama gedung-gedung itu..."

.

Levi berlari dan berlari.

Sekarang ia ingat semuanya.

Sekarang ia ingat...

Betapa bodohnya... Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ingatannya bercampur aduk dan begitu rumit tapi kini ia sudah mengerti dan ia harus menghentikannya. Ia harus mengentikan Erwin, tidak, ia harus menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Levi sampai di satu gedung. Ia mengenali gedung ini. Erwin memutuskan, ah tidak, _ia_ memutuskan bahwa gedung ini akan menjadi yang terakhir dari rangkaian ledakan yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini.

"Kapten, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

Seorang prajurit yang berjaga di depan gedung terkejut melihatnya. Beberapa orang prajurit bekerja di siang hari sebagai security gedung ini sehingga mudah bagi mereka untuk menyelinap dan mematikan sistem pengamanan gedung ini di malam hari.

"Erd," Levi mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal, "batalkan misi, sekarang juga."

"Tapi kapten kami tidak bisa!"

"BATALKAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Kapten," Erd memicingkan mata, "maaf tapi kami hanya menjalankan perintah..."

Levi menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, ia mencabut pistol dari pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Erd, "kalau begitu menyingkirlah, aku sendiri yang akan membatalkannya."

"Kapten, anda memerintahkan pada kami agar kami menghalangi anda apabila anda berusaha untuk membatalkan misi ini..."

 _Tentu saja, Erwin keparat itu..._

Erd merupakan salah satu petarung terbaik di klub mereka. Ia mengayunkan pukulan ke arah Levi, tapi Levi terlalu kuat untuknya. Bisa saja Levi menembaknya, pistol yang dibawanya bukanlah mainan, tapi Levi memilih untuk memukul leher Erd dengan gagang pistolnya membuat Erd terjatuh dan terbatuk. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu Levi berlari menyelinap masuk ke dalam gedung. Samar-samar ia mendengar Erd berbicara melalui radio tangan yang dibawahnya, memperingatkan teman-temannya bahwa Levi menerobos masuk ke dalam gedung untuk membatalkan rencana mereka.

Tiga orang prajurit berusaha menghentikan Levi tapi Levi tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main. Ia terpaksa menembak kaki ketiganya dan lanjut berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dimana Hange disekap. Ia tahu denah gedung ini, bagaimana pun Erwin— _Levi!—_ lah yang menyiapkan semua ini.

Beberapa prajurit berusaha menghentikannya tapi Levi terlalu kuat untuk mereka. Saat tiba di lantai lima belas, Levi telah kehabisan peluru. Ia tidak berniat membunuh siapapun, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Karena itu, ia hanya menembaki para prajurit di area yang tidak vital.

Berbekal sebilah pisau yang berhasil dirampasnya dari salah seorang prajurit, Levi yang mulai kehabisan tenaga bersiap melawan musuh terakhirnya.

Ia sampai di lantai ke dua puluh tiga, lantai tertinggi di gedung ini. Dibalik pintu ini ia tahu yang sudah menunggunya. Dan ia akan mengakhirinya.

.

"Levi!"

Hange berlumuran air mata saat melihat Levi berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Levi mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, marah atas apa yang dilihatnya. Di tengah ruangan yang dikelilingi kaca itu, Hange duduk di atas sebuah kursi, diikat dan dikelilingi peledak yang terhubung dengan pengendali waktu. Angka dua puluh lima menit menyala dan terus berdetik mundur.

Rasa marah bertambah kuat saat Levi menyadari lebam di pipi Hange. Seseorang telah menyakitinya. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia akan menghajar siapa saja yang telah menyakitinya. Siapa saja. Meskipun orang itu merupakan dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu... Levi berjalan tertatih ke arah Hange. Kakinya terasa sakit setiap kali ia melangkah tapi ia tidak punya banyak waktu.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Levi terdiam.

Hange menatapnya dengan berurai air mata, "Siapa kau?"

Levi menelan ludah, "Aku... aku sendiri tidak tahu..."

"Apa kau lupa?" Hange menggigit bibir bawahnya, "apa kau lupa telah menghabiskan malam bersamaku? Atau, orang lain lah yang tidur denganku malam itu?"

Levi terdiam, ia menggelengkan kepala, "maafkan aku... aku... aku tidak bisa mengingat..."

"Aku... Aku hanya tidur denganmu." Hange menunduk, "Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu... Kau bersikap berbeda saat kau melakukannya denganku, setelah melakukan seks denganku, berikutnya kita bertemu kau bersikap dingin... Aku... Aku tidak mengerti..."

Levi pun tidak mengerti.

Awalnya ia tidak mengacuhkan bekas-bekas cakaran yang ada di dada dan punggungnya. Atau rasa letih yang ia rasakan di pagi hari. Levi benar-benar tidak mengerti dan ia merasa cemburu... Ia...

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar sekarang..."

Saat Levi membuka mata, ia berdiri di sana. Pisau serupa dengan yang ia genggam di tangannya, kini menempel di leher Hange, di leher gadis yang ia cintai. Pria itu tersenyum padanya. Erwin Smith. Pria yang muncul dari imajinasinya. Dirinya yang lain.

Kepribadian Levi yang lain.

"Lepaskan dia, Erwin, aku tahu kau pun mencintainya..."

Erwin mengangkat kedua pundaknya, "tidak ada artinya, Levi, cinta hanya akan merepotkanmu, wanita ini membuatmu sadar akan keberadaanku. Seharusnya kau tidak pernah sadar, dengan demikian semua akan berjalan lancar. Wanita ini menghancurkan semuanya..."

Mataku tertumpu pada pisau yang tertempel di leher Hange.

"Le-levi..."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Erwin tertawa, "aku akan membunuhnya. Menghabisinya... dan kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku."

Levi menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku bisa menghentikanmu Erwin," suaranya tenang dan dingin, ia serius kali ini, "aku bisa membunuhmu."

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku," kata Erwin dengan senyum mengejek, "kalau kau belum sadar juga, Levi, Aku adalah dirimu... Kau tidak bisa membunuhku...

Levi tersenyum, "Mungkin... Tapi aku bisa membunuh diriku..."

.

Levi bahkan tidak merasa sakit ketika pisau itu mengiris lehernya. Dalam sekejap pandangannya menjadi putih dan ia seperti hilang kesadaran tapi tidak terasa sakit. Ia baru membuka matanya dan merasakan sakit ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan Hange memanggil namanya.

"Hange..." suara Levi tercekat namun ia memaksakan diri untuk bicara, tangannya yang berlumuran darah menyentuh pipi Hange dengan cemas, ia melihat luka gores di leher Hange akibat Erwin—dirinya—menodongkan pisau disana, "apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Levi... Oh," Hange menangis, "apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau ingin mati? Kau menempelkan pisau di leherku lalu mengiris lehermu sendiri..."

Levi tersenyum sambil berusaha memotong tali yang mengikat Hange. Lalu ia memotong kabel bom yang dililitkan di sekitar Hange, tinggal tiga menit tersisa menjelang tengah malam. Dengan mudah ia menghentikan bom tersebut, bagaimana pun ia lah yang merakit bom itu.

Sekarang ia ingat semuanya, bagaimana ia menjelajahi internet untuk mencari cara merakit Bom. Erwin Smith yang ditemuinya di pesawat itu asli, dan informasi mengenai sabun sebagai bahan peledak pun asli. Informasi itu lalu digunakan Levi untuk membuat peledak dan meledakan apartemennya. Disaat yang sama dirinya di bawah sadar menciptakan tokoh fiktif dengan model pria yang ditemuinya di pesawat saat itu.

Erwin Smith yang palsu.

Segera setelah Levi berhasil melepaskan ikatan dari tubuh Hange, wanita itu memeluk Levi dengan erat.

"Kau membuatku ketakutan... Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit... Lukamu..."

Levi tersenyum, "ini hanya luka gores, kurasa _dia_ berhasil menahanku sebelum aku memotong lebih dalam."

" _Dia?"_

Levi tidak sempat menjelaskan ketika terjadi sebuah ledakan di luar sana. Di ruang kedap suara tidak terdengar suara apapun, tapi cahaya menyilaukan dari lokasi ledakan mampu membuat Hange menoleh, tepat waktu saat ledakan kedua terjadi.

Rencana tetap terlaksana, Levi tidak bisa mencegahnya. Tapi paling tidak, Hange tetap hidup, Levi meremas tangan Hange yang masih terpaku melihat ledakan yang ketiga, menyerupai kembang api raksasa.

Levi menarik napas.

Skala satu sampai sepuluh tidak akan cukup untuk menilai hidupnya mulai detik ini.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
